Please Tell My Wife
by Botsey
Summary: What happens when Spock receives the assignment to 'take care' of a newly widowed Nyota. Who was she married to? How will this assignment affect Spock who has adored her since he first laid eyes on her many years ago? DEAR READERS: CHAPTER EIGHT HAS BEEN REWRITTEN TO INCLUDE INFORMATION ABOUT THE MARRIAGE PROPOSAL AND THE CHILDREN'S ACCEPTANCE OF NYOTA AND SPOCK'S PLAN TO MARRY.
1. Chapter 1

Please Tell My Wife

Chapter One

Spock knelt on the ground next to his captain and touched his bare skin. The message his skin to skin contact gave him shook him to his very core. After all this was his captain, his friend, his 'drinking buddy', poker playing partner and the husband of the one woman he had secretly desired from the time he had first laid eyes on her those many years ago. His Vulcan control had allowed him close association with Kirk and Nyota for many, many years, through the Academy days, on up through assignment together on The Enterprise. His friend's eyes filled with tears as he gripped Spock's hand, and spoke,

"Spock, do not let any harm come to Nyota, take care of her for me."

Breathing heavily he continued,

"Please tell my wife…tell Nyota that I have loved her with my entire being. Tell her to live her life to the fullest extent possible for her and to give this final wish for her and our children and grandchildren, as expressed by your people, I wish for her to 'Live Long and Prosper'."

James T. Kirk started coughing as he was breathing his last and Spock responded to his instructions,

"Jim, I shall convey that information to her and guard her even to the loss of my own life. Rest assured, this I will do."

Vulcan logic and honesty would not permit him to offer empty ideas of recovery, a long life ahead and his friend knew this.

"Spock, help me through this last voyage," was James T. Kirk's whispered final instruction to his friend and first mate as he took his last shuddering breath with his friend sending him calm and peace through their clasped hands.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The irony of this situation was that the rank of Admiral usually entailed a desk, a situation that bored James T. Kirk to no end. So it was that he was perhaps one of the few persons that had reached his rank and refused a 'desk job'.

Spock continued next to his friend and awaited the response from The Enterprise to his instructions, 'Two to beam up'. He effortlessly picked up his captain and awaited the familiar prickly feeling engendered by the ships transporter beam and then found himself standing on the pod with the limp body of the ship's captain in his arms. McCoy was there with a stretcher and a quick nod of Spock's head confirmed the worse—their captain was dead.

As Spock stepped down his eyes met Nyota Kirk's. She was attempting to not lose her composure as she followed the gurney, transporting her husband's body to sick bay. Before the door fully closed Spock heard her piecing scream and was certain that at that point she had collapsed. Spock then heard McCoy's strained voice,

"Please Nyota, please, let me clean him up and then you can spend as much time as you need with him."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock was fully aware of the horrendous wounds on his friend's body, gaping holes and one arm missing a hand. It was to have been an exploratory mission, no humanoid life forms detected. This, however, should not have minimized the danger from other life forms on the planet. It was just such a life form that appeared out of nowhere and attacked his captain, ripping flesh and removing a hand with its' gapping jaws before it was subdued by a phaser blast. Spock was powerless to prevent the attack because he was not near his captain, who was known to attempt to satisfy his insatiable curiosity by wandering off on his own. This turned out to be his last foray in that area of exploration.

Spock decided not to invade that area of private mourning and returned to his quarters, showered, and sank to his knees for a short period of meditation even though he was unable to erase the sound of Nyota Kirk's scream from his mind.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The senior members of the crew were allowed to have their families onboard. For that reason he was certain that the crew and the wives and children were also grieving. He knew he would have to file the official report of the incident and then report to the bridge and relieve Sula within a few hours. He did not intend to verbally explain any of the events surrounding their captain's demise on the planet. All curiosity could be addressed by reading the official report.

Now, before him was the unwelcome task of captaining the ship. A position he had avoided like 'the plague'. The ship would return home for the official funeral service for their fallen leader. He could imagine how much of a strain that would be for Kirk's family. There was no doubt in his mind that if left to the family there would be a private service with just certain crew members invited and an even quieter burial or cremation. The captain certainly would have approved of his crew's presence but not all the admiralty, Star Fleet big bosses, with their speeches and plaudit for although James T. Kirk knew well how to 'toot' his own horn, he usually felt uncomfortable, even embarrassed when others verbally did so.

Spock determined his effort at meditation were futile so he arose from his meditation rug and crossed the floor to his desk and turned on his unit and started…

To: Star Fleet Command

From: Acting Captain, S'chn T'gai Spock

Star Date: (He would add that information once the official information and autopsy report was received from Dr. McKoy)

Re: The death of Admiral James T. Kirk on Moras IV

Attachments: Death certificate and autopsy report issued by Chief Medical Office Lieutenant Commander Leonard McCoy.

Spock narration presented the fact succinctly:

'Our away mission appeared to be non-threatening allowing members of the team to separate to explore different areas of the planet. Our scans had detected no humanoid life forms on the surface and the animal life appeared to be creatures that were small and non-threatening. Of course, our scans were unable to detect any subterranean life forms that had access to the surface. The Admiral and I were together in an area that housed a cave entrance. Without warning an animal with large jaws and fangs at least ten centimeters long, attacked our captain and virtually disemboweled him. His defensive move caused the severing of his left hand. I was with him as we awaited transport to our ship. Before our ship could retrieve us, Admiral James T. Kirk succumbed to his injuries and when we were transported to our ship he was pronounced DOA by our chief medical officer.. Buoys and alerts have been placed on the planet's surface and in orbit around it, as a warning to all ships within the quadrant.

We, the crew of The Enterprise join with you at Star Fleet in the Vulcan expression,

'We grieve with thee.'

As acting captain, I wish to recommend Admiral James T. Kirk for a meritorious award for his valor that was evidence in so many more dangerous away missions. My deepest regret is that I know that this is not the way, Admiral Kirk, my friend would have liked to end his service to Star Fleet.

Submitted for your information,

Acting Captain S'chn T'gai Spock.


	2. Chapter 2

Please Tell My Wife

Chapter Two

Viewing the assignment he had to discharge as a direct order, Spock was dressed in his dress uniform as he approached the admiral's quarters and hesitated at the door. His acute hearing picked up voices.

"No, Mom, No. I will not be coming home. I have a bridge posting aboard The Enterprise. It is completely separate from my… marriage to James. Please Mom, don't do this to me, I cannot stand it…he then hears a sob.

He mustered all his control so as to not break down the door and go to aid her. After hearing the conversation he decided it was not the best time to see her and convey the message sent to her by her husband. After changing, he went to the bridge and relieved Sulu, his mind imagining the turmoil and hurt his friend's widow must be suffering.

This was a very unusual voyage for the Enterprise. The bridge crew were all the original members who had gone off of active duty, kept their commissions, married, bonded, raised families, worked for Star Fleet in ground capacities and then decided to take one more trip together before, as they said, they would be "throwing in the towel'. Admiral James T. Kirk had arranged this little 'farewell party' and now he was gone, leaving a widow, five grown children, four sons and a daughter all but one were married with children.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

James T. Kirk had married what Terrans would have called 'the girl of his dreams'. Spock was not just thinking of James' dreams, for he had had dreamed of her also, many, many times, he eventually had stopped counting. He had to acknowledge that his Vulcan reserve had prevented him from verbalizing any such inclination and that is where James T. Kirk had 'picked up the slack'. Tilting his head to the right as he was musing Spock was surprising himself with all the hyperboles that kept coming to his mind, they certainly were not indicative of his Vulcan nature. He had to admit, he had been Nyota's apt student in these areas of those expression. She had been his TA for three out of her four years at The Academy.

Kirk had started out his first year as a notorious womanizing, and finally had settled down to be a truly brilliant student who attracted Nyota with his gift of humor. His was lightening quick and intellectually as sharp as a Vulcan _ahn'oahr_ (double-edged sword). On a few occasions Spock had to prevent himself from responding with a slight upturn of his lips while listening to some of Kirk's brilliant deduction revealed in classroom discussions.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

And so, upon graduation Nyota Uhura and James T. Kirk were married, and assigned to The Enterprise. After a series of unprecedented heroic events and Captain Pike's serious injury, James T. Kirk was catapulted into the captain's chair, a place Spock never had desired or aspired to.

After their five year mission Spock returned to Star Fleet to teach again. Up unto that point in his life, studies were his main focus since so far he never had to address the Vulcan male's burden of Pon Farr. Many times he had thought to himself,

'Who could I turn to on to assist me in that time? His thoughts always turned to Nyota but that was as impossible as attempting to touch a star…to touch her in that way, up until this point in time, would be equivalent to mutiny.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Even when on Terra, the bridge crew and their families were in close contact with one another. At their 'get-togethers' Spock ended up as the only single male in the group of males who eventually became settled senior Star Fleet Officers. He never allowed his eyes to linger on her, nor did he go out of his way to be alone with her. He was, at all times a respected and valuable member of 'the crew'. With shielded eyes he watched her grow more beautiful with age, more valuable as a person, as a communications officer and teacher and most of all, invaluable as a wife and at time her husbands adviser.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Kirk and Nyota were never demonstrative in public but he could only imagine how those imposed constraints changed behind closed doors. Although he had never obtained the heights that could be reached within the confines of passion, Spock was not a prude, nor inexperienced in the areas of sexual release. The fact was since his heart was always left out of any experience, for his heart had only been touched by the one who was his captain's wife…now widow. He bowed his head a again his thoughts of long ago returned to him coupled with the more recent ones…he would follow his captain's orders to the letter...

'Make certain she comes to no harm. As my friend, I can trust you to take care of her for me.'

He would indeed do so, if she allowed him. His approach would have to be in the form of a request or a promise…perhaps on occasion enjoying tea and conversation. Carefully picking subjects that could be discussed that would not cause her pain. He wanted to fit into her present life without strain or struggle. He had not as yet figured out the details, but when he saw in her the strength to hear the words he must convey to her, he would do so without intruding on her privacy.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Surprisingly it was not a move on his part that brought about the revelation of James T. Kirk's final thoughts. He was seated in his quarters, reading some ancient Vulcan poetry, when he heard a slight tap at his door. His heart stood still, for he sensed her presence on the other side of the door and he heard himself utter,

"Enter."

She had never been in his quarters before and stood at the threshold awaiting further instructions. He rose from his seat and walked to the door with his hand extended to take her elbow in his grip.

"Please be seated."

Her head was bowed as she whispered,

"You were there, Spock tell me everything."

He stood and walked to the other side of the room and closed his eyes.

"Are you certain?"

She nodded.

He started his narrative. By its conclusion she was on his couch almost curled up into herself. He knew he had to convey her husband's personal wishes for her at that point in time so he said,

"James left me instructions to convey to you."

"How like him," she said.

"What did he wish for me?"

"Live Long and Prosper', were the instructions he asked me to convey to you and his children. His request for me was that I look after you and your children and grandchildren to insure his family's safety. He also instructed that you be assured of his love for you.

I will ask you now Nyota, What can I do to assist you at this time? I promised him that I would carry out his wishes even at the loss of my own life. Although the entire ship is tuned to your continued safety, it is I that have been entrusted with your perpetuity and possible happiness."

He waited for her response.

"You are a great friend, Spock. I guess when the shock of all this wears off, on occasion, I will need your shoulder to cry on. You will allow me this?"

"My quarters are always open to you. I will adjust my entrance code to allow you admission as you see fit. Come, I will return you to your quarters."

She then looked up at him and said,

"I do not wish to stay there any longer…too many memories. May I exchange quarters with you since you are now in the captain's chair."

"If that will provide comfort for you, let it happen as you see fit."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

She nodded as they exited the cabin to make arrangements for the exchange of housing arrangements. He uncharacteristically patted her hand as a means of offering comfort and thought of how effortlessly he had been able to perform it and she had been accepting of it. If that was any indication, it was a start to something comforting in the future.

It became habit that they shared many meals together. She recalling experiences either from their days at The Academy, or domestic life, her children or life now aboard The Enterprise. Spock was always a very patient listener.


	3. Chapter 3

Please Tell My Wife

Chapter Three

Once he had become settled in the captain's suite he could not help but notice that her scent lingered. That unexpected aftermath of the move was in fact a distraction, but not an unwelcome one. He observed the places on the walls that appeared lighter than the surrounding wall space, no doubt pictures had occupied that space. He would not attempt to secure pictures to cover those spaces. He calculated the amount of coverage necessary and determined tapestries citing the wisdom of Surak would provide the coverage necessary.

Seated in his now assigned space his mind shifted to calling up memories. One was of the order that had been received from Star Fleet Command that had The Enterprise traveling at warp speed to offer assistance to the USS Endeavor which had been assigned to transport some members of the Tellerite diplomat team. It appeared that the team had to be separated, their disagreements had escalated from verbal to physical, with three members of the group presently being treated for serious injuries in the sick bay on board the USS Endeavor.

This species was notorious for their non-cooperative nature which was first manifested in their physical appearance and dress. This Tellerite tendency was known galaxy-wide as a fact. Next to eating, arguing was the Tellerite's most engaged in activity. He remembered that there were a few enrolled as students while he was teaching there and these had to be constantly counseled on dampening this ingrained behavior.

There was even that incident that the then cadet Uhura had to ward off a very amorous member of that species with some well-placed martial arts' moves, for a while, it was the talk of the campus.

The day after the event, while at her computer in his office, it was as if the ramifications of that event finally hit her and there was a brief emotional display for which she apologized and the subject was never brought up again. He recalled that at that moment he had desired to take her in his arms and sooth her distress. But, of course, he did not. He later saw she and Kirk seated together and her fellow cadet was holding her hand and with bowed head she was conversing with him. From that point on he observed them as 'a couple' walking, eating, studying and enjoying 'free time'. If he was capable of jealousy, it would have surfaced at this point, but that was not part of his Vulcan nature.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

She continued as his student aid and over the period of time he noticed that at times when he approached her there was heightened color on her cheeks and there was on various occasion her pointed stare when he was addressing a matter of study during classes. Spock attributed these actions to her being lost in deep concentration. In time he came to understand that his human half worshiped her, while his Vulcan half refused such an acknowledgement. In his mind, he determined that she was unobtainable and Spock's unfounded reasoning worked to Kirk's advantage.

In the middle of the last semester Spock was called away from his teaching assignment for six months aboard a science vessel. During his absence, student gossip circulated which was fed by partial knowledge of Vulcan customs. The 'news' was that their professor had returned home to marry the Vulcan female he had become engaged to at the age of seven.

Spock, completely ignorant of Terrans' social etiquette, never said good-bye to his students or explained the reason for his departure. His logical reasoning was that if any of his students were truly interested in his new assignment they would be able to read about it in the Academy information postings that revealed everything necessary to know about the teaching staff. So it was in the middle of the last semester when the students reported to their Monday class, Professor Hogans, a Terran who had lived on Vulcan, stood before them and introduced himself as Spock's replacement.

It was Kirk who consoled a sometimes morose Nyota. After all, he was 'a fun guy'. Nyota responded to his attention and by the time Spock returned to the classroom, to everyone's surprise, Nyota was wearing an engagement ring.

One day while working at her desk she questioned Spock,

"Sir, when you left here none of the students knew exactly where you had gone."

"The information was readily available to any who wanted to know about my new assignment."

"When we, I mean Terrans', are about to go on a journey we usually say good bye to our friends and associates…I thought I was sort of a friend."

"We do truly have a very fine working relationship."

"The rumor was that you had returned home to get married to your betrothed."

"There is no truth to that rumor for I no longer have a betrothed, I have not had one for three years, five months and twenty-five days."

Spock stopped before he enumerated the minutes and seconds. He had discovered that such detailed information was lost as part of any explanation given to Terrans.

The cadet continued,

"Oh! Would I be too forward if I asked, if the idea of a seven year old betrothal is true for Vulcans?"

Standing and looking down on Cadet Uhura, he offered an explanation.

"All Vulcan males are betrothed at seven years of age and are bonded many years in the future. However, my future aduna did not approved of my choice of a Star Fleet career and we mutually agreed that our _Kan-Telan (_ bond between children) should be terminated. She is now bonded with two young offspring. It was and continues to be my hope that she lives long and prospers. Since that time I have come to the conclusion that as a Star Fleet officer, and the fleet's only Vulcan, it is perhaps best for me to remain in a single state to fully be able to carry out the requirements of any assignment given."

Nyota looked up with glistening eyes,

"I know that Vulcans are very private people so I must thank you for revealing this information to me."

"Friends share their private thoughts, do they not?"

"Yes they do, Sir."

"Well then, we have not breached any unwritten rules have we?"

"Certainly not, Sir."

Of course Spock knew that by that conversation he was shutting the door on any deeper relationship with the object of his heart's desire but he did not wish her to enter into her marriage with her betrothed with any hesitation. They were both Terran and could not only communicate perfectly with one another; they could even laugh and smile, a reaction that Spock could never contribute to any relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

Please Tell My Wife

Chapter Four

Spock could not bring himself to attend their wedding, but from a distance he observed the happy couple exit The Academy's chapel. He wanted his eyes to witness that she was indeed happy, but for some strange reason her eyes found his as he stood in the distance and he turned away.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

The three of them were assigned to the fleet's new flagship, The Enterprise. Captain Pike who manned 'the chair' had requested that part of his bridge crew be 'green', first time appointees to their posts. So it was that The Enterprise's bridge crew included Kirk as Pike's first mate, Spock his Science Officer and Uhura the second in command Communication Officer. This was highly unconventional, but Pike had the utmost confidence in this experimental bridge crew and he had as back-up his seasoned crew members.

Spock found that being on the bridge seated right next to Uhura proved to be a distraction for him. Her scent made him heady with what he determined could and would forever remain an unrequited attachment. To solve this 'problem', he designed, constructed and installed an auxiliary science station away from her proximity where he could work standing. There was no need for him to explain anything because everyone knew that Spock preferred standing to any other posture.

Unfortunately that did not solve his problem, for Kirk and he were often assigned to away teams together. This too was an exercise in his endurance, for Kirk customarily talked about his wife. Many times his conversations would start with…

"Would you believe it, my wife did so and so, or 'She cooked me the greatest meal,' or Spock, she is perfect…' Kirk's conversations were the equivalent to a starving man, tied to a chair, smelling food, but being unable to even touch or taste the smallest morsel.

Then came the Federation Conference with two hostile forces meeting for negotiations. The Enterprise was assigned to the conference to insure a peaceful meeting. Unfortunately, a splinter group of rebels who could not even spell their language's word for peace, charged into the meeting with firearms blazing. The most seriously wounded of the group was Captain Pike who had received a bullet to his spine. Once the captain was transported back to the ship and the ship's security had captured the rebels that were responsible and then along with that planet's law enforcement agency, the group pursued and seized the other members of rebel group. Then The Enterprise left the planet's governmental forces to their own devices in order that The Enterprise might transport their captain for treatment at the best medical facilities available, at Star Fleet headquarters in San Francisco.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Immediately, Kirk assumed his position as 'acting captain' where with regular contact with the injured captain he was able to man the ship's command with surprising abilities. This of course promoted Spock to First Officer. It was with this change in affairs that Spock became daily witness to the exchanged glances and whispered communication between the captain and his wife. They were indeed a great team together and Spock could not forget the smiles that were exchanged every time these two served together during any shift. If smiles were any indication of what would follow it became very obvious when the two left the bridge together, hand and hand. The Lieutenant almost tripping over her feet trying to keep up with her very much inspired husband.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Once back at headquarters, Captain Pike was placed into the capable hands of the fleet's best neurosurgeons and rehabilitative staff members. After a review of his role as first officer, before, during and after Captain Pike's injury, Kirk was promoted to full captaincy with Spock officially serving as his first officer and head of the science laboratory on board the ship.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

It was not because of its potential to yield great scientific data that caused the exploration of the planet that would prove to be the source of tragedy for the ship and its' Chief Communication Officer, Lieutenant Uhura. Out of the corner of his eye Spock had seen the beast exit it lair and then leap through the air to its target, his captain. Within milliseconds, Spock had analyzed the situation and calculated the best possible action with the goal of disabling the source of the attack. The beast was not very large and did not appear overly dangerous until it displayed its gaping jaws and outstretched ten centimeter claws. Any action Spock was about to take became moot, it was already too late to save his captain. The rest was history.

So it was that while sitting in his newly acquired rooms that he was able to recall his history with his now deceased captain and his now widowed spouse. While still where he had remained now for several hours, he found that he felt slight pangs of hunger and realized he had not eaten in over thirty-seven hours. He exited his quarters and walked toward the mess hall. As he approached its' entrance he heard a voice,

"Spock, wait."

He recognized the voice immediately and stopped his forward movement to await her appearance. Her head was bowed and her eyes appeared sunken. She took a deep breath and said,

"I do not think Jim would approve of either of us starving ourselves to death."

Spock simply nodded in acknowledgement of her statement.

He responded,

"If you inform me of what foods you would prefer, I would be pleased to secure these if you would find a small table where we can be seated." She nodded, revealed her food choices and at the entrance door, they separated walking in different location with different purposes.

Spock perfectly balanced the tray as he walked towards the table she had selected. It was in a quiet, practically deserted area of the mess hall. Of course, she had no idea of the significance of his next action, he placed her food before her along with her cutlery wrapped in a napkin. Here at this point in time, he, a Vulcan male, was supplying her, a female Terran with sustenance. His body reacted and on his left side his heart swelled and he thought,

'How will I logically proceed?'

As they finished their meal Nyota stated,

"I will be contacting the children today. They always viewed you as part of the family, would you mind coming to my quarters so you may speak to them?"

"I would be honored," was his reply.

As they entered her quarters, which of course were truly familiar to Spock, Nyota said,

"I will make us some tea. Although I am a morning coffee drinker, as you know, tea is my beverage of choice for the rest of the day. I have some Kenyan tea, like we used to drink at The Academy, would that choice be agreeable?"

"Certainly,"

As he smelled the tea brewing he remembered an incident from long ago. It was the only time he had ever had skin to skin contact with her. It was indeed momentary, quite out of the ordinary for as Nyota had deposited his tea cup on the table, some of the cup contents had splashed on her hand and she had physically and verbally reacted. He had risen from his seat and took her elbow, leading her to the sink and turning on the cold water. He had her immerse her hand and as he lift her hand out of the water his thumb had slipped and for a second there was skin to skin contact and the only emotion he had read from her was fear. As he dried her hand he wondered,

'What was the source of the fear? This he was unable to determine. Was it fear of the injury? Fear of her possibly being disable for a few days because of the burn? Fear of him?'

He never was able to ascertain the source of that emotion and it was not until he smelled the tea brewing and detected her ever present scent that the incident had returned to his consciousness.

Spock observed her as she very carefully sat the cup before him and he wondered if the memory had come to her mind as well. Perhaps one day he would be able to have the answers to the questions that had been raised at that long-ago time.


	5. Chapter 5

Please Tell My Wife

Chapter Five

As soon as The Enterprise enter communicative space Nyota requested air time to contact her family. It was a given, when there was a fallen officer, Star Fleet protocol dictated official military notification to the next of kin, since Nyota was accompanying the cremains, in this case there was no need for any notification to be given to her. However official notification had been given to all of the Kirk children, even those off-planet. So, since their father's death, this was the first personal contact the children had from their mother.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock stood behind her as she entered the contact code for her oldest son at The Vulcan Science Academy where he had been accepted as an instructor. He had married a Vulcan of a high house. This Spock found almost a parallel of his life, for he had left his home planet and eventually served at The Academy as an instructor. The difference, of course, was the existence of a mate. He was gratified that this appeared to be an indication of an increased tolerance his people had adopted toward other species.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As her son's face appeared on the screen his statement was,

"Mother, what a pleasant surprise. We grieve with you."

Her son had Standardized a Vulcan expression.

He was not at work but in his home and he called,

"T'Lynn, it is mother."

There was a rustle pf fabric as his aduna seated herself next to him in front of the monitor. Spock acknowledged that James, Jr. had chosen a most aesthetically pleasing Vulcan female for his aduna and he nodded in recognition of his friend's son.

T'Lynn's soft voice spoke,

"Mother we grieve with thee."

Her son now interjected,

"We five have all been able to meet together since we heard about Father."

Nyota simply nodded, then proceeded,

"I can now give you tentative dates for your father's memorial service."

She then gave the date, time and location to the couple, then asked,

"Where are my grandchildren?"

First to appear on the screen was a tow-headed boy whose hair was blond and who looked back with blue eyes that mirrored his grandfather's. Nyota's son said to Spock,

"His name is James III."

Next came a young boy with a long braid down his back to honor his grandmother's people. Nyota son now addressed Spock and said,

"His name is Benjamin."

Then came a slightly tan boy with very curly jet black hair the curls mirroring his father, who tousled the boy's head and said,

"Uncle Spock, he carries your name. I hope his life will reflect your greatness.."

Spock felt almost weightless at that revelation and he thought, even if he never did have a son, his name would live on through his friend's offspring. He felt privileged.

The next boy appeared, perhaps three years old, apparently brought to his parents by what on Terra would have been called a nanny. He was quite tall for his age and his skin was golden brown and his hair a dark blond, quite a contrast. With his coloring, Terrans might identify him as a youth who must be a surfer. Of course, on Vulcan he would have no such opportunity to pursue such a sport.

"Mother, his name is McCoy. Uncle Spock, I think even you would approve of that name."

"May he walk in that friend's giant steps," was Spock's response.

Nyota's son agreed and with usual Vulcan succinctness said,

"Indeed."

Next another surprise, James and T'Lynn were expecting fraternal twins. It had already been determined that the boy would be named after Nyota's brother, Jabari. It had not been determined what Jabari's sister would be named.

Then came the final presentation, the daughter, T'Nyota. She was beautiful to the extreme and Spock felt that Nyota was grateful that her granddaughter had four brothers to protect her.

Spock observed that every one of James and T'Lynn's childrens had inherited their mother's eyebrows and ears. So it was that his captain's children were contributing to Vulcan's population growth.

Nyota then said,

"James, I must contact the rest of the family with the information I just gave you. I will look forward to seeing you in San Francisco. Before then, I will be in contact again.

"Live Long and Prosper Mother and Uncle Spock," was how Nyota's son ended their conversation His association with Spock early in his life had necessitated adding that Vulcan phrase to his vocabulary.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

All of James and Nyota's children had spent their formative years aboard the multi-species star ship, The Enterprise. So, their contact with the ship's crew was educational and added to their emotional and social development. There was never any question about acceptance of other species or stations in life because by the age of two or three they had visited many worlds and learned many other species' languages

So it was as Nyota keyed in her second son's contact number Spock was reminded that he was living on Terra, in San Francisco, which was quite logical since he was the head of the Language Department at Star Fleet Academy. The time of the call found him at home with his wife, who answered the com and immediately addressed her mother-in-law,

"Mother Nyota, Montgomery and I were just attempting to determine if we could now get through to The Enterprise. Let me call him."

A male voice answered as her son entered the room,

"I am here Mother. We Grieve with thee."

Nyota nodded and continued the conversation.

"Let me look at you. Marriage seems to agree with you"

Embracing his wife Esther, Montgomery replied,

"If by that you mean that I a supremely happy, then that statement is true. Then, rubbing his wife's stomach he announced

"Mother, you will be a grandmother again in eight months. Our visit to the doctor yesterday confirmed Esther suspicions."

Nyota wiped a tear from her eye and said,

"Your father would have been very happy to hear that."

Montgomery's wife nodded and joined with her mother-in-law's display of sorrow with her own flow of tears.

Spock looked at Montgomery's wife and realized that she must have come from the same area of Terran that Nyota had come from. She was a beautiful woman with short cropped hair surrounding her perfect face. Montgomery was smiling and holding his wife by the waist and he announced,

"If it is a boy we will name him Tiberius, we determined another James in the family just would not work."

Montgomery then acknowledged Spock's presence with,

"Uncle Spock, I understand you are now seated in The Chair. I guess congratulations are in order."

Spock nodded and then said

"The event that promoted me to that position is the reason I do not find congratulations welcome, but I do accept your positive thoughts. They are especially valuable to me because of their source."

Montgomery answered,

"I understand.

Nyota nodded in agreement as announced the purpose of her call,

"I want to give you the latest information on your father's memorial service. She dispensed the information and then mentioned,

"I must contact the rest of the family. Please send me holo-grams as the pregnancy progresses.

Spock, standing behind Nyota heard from his namesake,

"Peace and long life mother and Uncle Spock.

Nyota's experienced hands entered the number of her next son, Sulu. She and Jim had debated about that name so they gave him the name Sulu Christopher but he answered mostly to the name Chris. She located him at his post at the shipyard where he headed the engineering department. As she pressed the com button his mother's features appeared with Uncle Spock standing in the background.

"Hello Uncle Spock and Mother, this is a pleasant surprise. Mother, please turn so I may see your face more clearly. It is as I suspected, you have not been eating properly. Uncle Spock, could you keep an eye on her for us?"

Chris was the Kirk and Nyota offspring who in his youth had the habit of following Spock around. They called him Spock's shadow. He had picked up on so many of Spocks mannerism, his walk, voice inflection, voice tone and all things 'Spockish'. As a matter of fact, with her eyes closed Nyota thought Chris sounded just like Spock.

Chris called out a location into his com unit,

"This is Chris, Erika, please report to my office immediately. Then standing with his hands behind his back, ramrod straight he said,

"Mother, I want you to meet someone."

Just then a very lovely female entered Chris's office, dressed in the most unflattering coveralls and Chris reached out to her and she stood next to him.

Chris said,

"Mother I want you to meet a very special someone."

Before he could continue the female said,

"Hello, Mrs. Kirk, my name is Erika Svenson, I am sorry about your family's loss."

Chris then picked up the conversation,

"Mother Erika has been my source of comfort. Yesterday I asked her to marry me.

Laughing, Erika cut in,

"…and I accepted him."

She then threaded her arm through his at the elbow and he looked down at her lovingly.

Nyota smiled in approval and said,

'I am happy for both of you."

Spock interrupted,

"Peace and long life to you both"

Chris looked up at the screen and smiled.

"Uncle Spock, your good wishes mean much to us."

Again, Spock simply nodded.

Nyota now revealed the nature of her call, passed on the necessary information and said she had to contact the rest of the family.

Nyota appeared to be spent, she rested the bridge of her nose between her thumb and second finger. Spock touched her shoulder,

"If you so wish I can make your next two calls."

Not answering, she simply rose from her chair and he slid into it. Nyota reached over his shoulder, her breast resting on his shoulder, their heat, branding him. Spock had to contain himself as she entered the next contact number, Paul Kirk who had been named for Pavel Chekov. His com rang six time and then a slightly disheveled male face appeared with all the indication he had just been awoken from a deep sleep.

"Hello hello."

When he saw Spock's face he smiled

"Uncle Spock, how are you doing?

"Adequately."

Good, good."

Spock continued,

"I grieve with thee. Please excuse this intrusion but I am with your mother to assist her in contacting the family to advise them of the particulars in regard to your father's memorial service."

After dispensing the necessary information he called to Nyota to awaken her. In the meantime, there was a female voice coming from the sleeping area of the apartment that was questioning Paul's activities.

"I am speaking to my family I'man. If you wish to come out you are welcome.:

Nyota interrupted,

"How is I'man?"

"Heavy with child," was Paul's response.

"When is she due?"

"Yesterday."

Paul's handsome face look at bit puzzled.

"We cannot determine whether the baby's bi-species background is affecting the due date. I am now on my year's paid leave that is granted to new fathers. I hope that I'man delivers soon. We are planning on moving to a house with a yard and all that family stuff."

Spock could relate to the questions surrounding bi or multi species pregnancies, for he himself fit that category. However, he was Vulcan while Paul's wife was Betazoid. Despite the extraordinary increase in cross-species pregnancies, there were still so many unanswered question that drove xenophysician, Dr. McCoy, as he said, 'crazy, e.g., length of gestations, normal weight ranges for newborns and their mothers. Always, with these children the question always loomed, 'What will our child look like?

There was a shuffling of feet as a female presence joined Paul at the com and rubbing her eyes I'man said,

"Good morning mother and Mr Spock."

Nyota observed the dark haired beauty that then touched the screen as if it was a way to connect with those on the other side.

"How are you my dear?" was Nyota's inquiry.

"Extremely uncomfortable, big as a starship.

Of course, Spock's logical mind contradicted I'man's observation but he remained silent on that subject. He then gave out the information in regards to the memorial service and they signed off.

Before the disconnect Spock heard Paul say to his wife,

Now, where were we"

Paul was in fact referring to where he had left off reading Vulcan poetry to his unborn child. He was following The Vulcan Way of educating their child from the time of the first heartbeat's detection.

The final key-in was to T'Paula who lived off-world with her Vulcan husband, Karess, who was also an engineer. As a matter of fact, it was her brother Chris who had introduced them to one another. As he said,

"I can imagine that on your first date you two Brainiac's will share information from the latest copies of the Intergalactic Engineer magazine."

Amazingly, Chris was not too far off the mark with that description of their first evening out together.

T'Paula was now the mother of twin boys and an infant single daughter. The call from Nyota interrupted their breakfast at their home in a compound on Mars. At first she was going to ignore the call but then she recognized The Enterpriise's identification code and answered,

"Mother, are you alright?"

Startled a bit when she saw Spock's face she said,

"Uncle Spock, please do not tell me you are calling with more bad news."

Nyota came to the com to take the call since she was quite aware of the emotional nature of her only daughter.

"No dear, I was just exhausted and Spock offered to assist me in making the necessary contacts to advise you kids about the memorial service for your father."

This information was dispensed and then T'paul, who when her parents decided on her name picked on one that allowed them to add the Vulcan female descriptive letter 'T'. This permitted her to answer to her nick name, 'T'.

T'Paula turned the monitor so that Spock and her mother could see the children in the table being fed by their father. The twins were seated in high chairs that apparently were of Vulcan design. The baby girl, named Wynona, was in her infant seat and was cooing. One of the twins was examining an object in his hand, turning it around and around…apparently another engineer in the making.

While feeding the children their father was reciting the sayings of Surak. Spock heard the end of the last one Karess had started…'needs of the few..or one.'

Spock thought of how rapidly the Vulcan child's mind developed because education did not wait until the child was around five years of age, but began before birth.

Once the calls were completed, Spock led her to a reclining chair in the living room and helped Nyota to be seated and then took a throw from her bed and covered her.

"You are still not on the ship's work roster, please get your rest and I will return later with you second meal."

"Thank you Spock, just something light, I mean like a salad or yogurt. Thank you."

Spock knew that lack of appetite could be part of the grieving process, but he determined he would bring his own meal in with her's and add something a bit more substantial. Sometimes company during a meal turns a person's attention away from what is consumed, in her case perhaps she would eat a bit more.

Spock's walk was slow and deliberate as he returned to the bridge, his mind full of conflicting thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Please Tell My Wife

Chapter Six

It was a fact, Spock became a constant in Nyota's life. Daily, they ate at least two meals together. This was out of the ordinary for Spock who for the longest time could exist on one meal a day. He equated this activity as his contribution to Nyota's 'healing'.

On this particular the evening, she had not come to last meal and he waited for her for ten minutes, five seconds. He then proceeded to her quarters and listened. He heard muffled sounds within and then a distinct moan. He overrode the entry code and discovered her on her knees clutching an article of clothing to her breast and rocking back and forth. He rushed to her side and knelt in front of her. She collapsed into his arms.

Spock cautiously placed one of his arms around her shoulders as she continued sobbing. He attempted to identify the garment she still had clutched in her hands and finally he recognized it. How was she able to obtain that article of clothing? Dr. McCoy had cut that garment off of Jim's body, it should have been discarded. He attempted to remove it from her hands, she held it tighter. Spock implored,

"Nyota, do not torture yourself. You should never have crossed your threshold with that article for it can only add to your heartache."

Spock again attempted to remove the article from her. She buried her face into the garment then began to allow her grip to slip. She shuttered as she finally relinquished the article to him.

"Do you oppose my removal of this article from your presence?"

There was hesitation and then a negative head movement.

"Nyota, I shall return momentarily," was his response and he left, placed the article in the refuse chute and returned.

He helped her rise to her feet and asked,

"How may I be of service to you…Nyota."

"Hold me Spock…I feel so alone."

He thought to himself,

' _While I have breath you will never be alone.'_

He carried her to the couch and seated her next to himself. She rested her head on his shoulder. How often he had imagined such a thing happening…before she had become Kirk's wife? After then, his imaginings continued for he was fully aware there would be no other who would or could capture his heart. Within minutes she slipped into the first stages of Terran sleep and he decided the best place for her would be her bed. He gently lifted her up and carried her to her bed and as he deposited her on the bed she grabbed his sleeve and said,

"Please, please Spock lie down with me."

He visibly straightened and said,

"Nyota, I do not believe that would be appropriate or proper."

Her face registered a very faint smile as she said,

"Spock, I promise, the bereaved widow will not attack you and sully your vurtue. It is just that I do not have my children here to comfort me, just you, Jim's friend…my friend. Spock, there is such an emptiness in me, please allow me to feel that someone is here, close to me."

He nodded, sat on the edge of the bed, removed his boots and lay on top of the bed covering and brought the covers up to her chin.

"Thank you Spock, you are my best friend."

With those words she touched his sleeve and sighed. She then said,

"Unless there is a red alert, please do not desert me in the middle of the night."

Spock lay on his back with his hands clasped on his chest,

"You have my word Nyota."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

During the night Spock became privy to conversations from Nyota's past,

'James, I do not ever want to influence a combat decision…I just want to go on this away mission.'

He raised himself up on his elbow in order to observe as her breathing evened out and he observed that she slept with her slips slightly parted. She was now in her late fifties. In this century, that is not really 'old' for a Terran, and for a female, she was still fertile. She had always been a striking beauty, and remained so. He remembered his first view of her as she entered his classroom, her head held high as she seated herself in the front row and raised her eyes to meet his and a shiver had coursed down his spine and as his head angled to the right.

He lay back down and she turned in her sleep and was now facing him as her soft breath brushed his skin and he had to hold back from reaching over to caress her face.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

It was 0500 hours when he attempted to remove himself from the bed to meditate. Her eyes flew open, he determined that the shift in the mattress had caused her response. She reached out her hand and her palm landed on his hand and he became witness to her dream…of him…his presence at Star Fleet Academy, her desire for him to notice her, not just as a gifted student, but as a woman. When she had experienced her family's tragedy, her anticipation of the possibility of his concern and condolence. With Spock's non-response, her acceptance of Kirk's attention. She had hoped that little charade would cause him to experience some form of jealousy and then finally her falling in love with Jim. Her dream was an enlightenment and he determined that while he had missed that great opportunity to have a life with her then; he would not make the same mistake twice.

He realized at that point what a dangerous place he was now in. He summoned every ounce of his self-control in order to separate himself from her and finally found his way to the corner of the room, knelt and was just about to surrender to the 'white' of deep meditation as he heard her say,,

"Spock, please come with me when I leave to see the children."

He was not sure how appropriate that would be, how their meals together appeared, and really at that point, how his presence in her room for an entire night would look to others of the crew, but he had promised he would not leave her side. He had made that promised first to Jim and then Nyota. What was different now was that he was determined to secure her for himself,


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: One of my readers, who has blocked replies to her reviews questioned the lack of emotions displayed by Kirk and Nyota's children. We must remember:

Kirk's death had taken place some time ago, remember, they were on a space mission and Nyota had to wait until they could be reached by normal communication. Also, Star Fleet had a special corp whose duties was to notify relatives of their loss. The children had been advised of their loss individually, even those off planet and as James, Jr. had mentioned they had all met together and grieved together and had now returned to their jobs and families.

Please Tell My Wife

Chapter Seven

On the day that The Enterprise arrived at Space Station 1, Spock and Nyota had agreed that they would attempt to leave the ship early so that they could arrive on Terra early in the day. Actually they would touch down in San Francisco and have time to look around before going to James' house. They were expected at his house for Last Meal, so arriving early would allow them time to take Second Meal at Wong's and visit Fishermen's Wharf.

Spock was standing outside of Nyota's quarters and before he could announce his presence, the door opened and from the bedroom Nyota's voice was heard…

"Spock come on in, I will be ready shortly. There was rustling and Spock heard a Nyota talking to herself as if she was checking if she had packed everything. She exited her bedroom and Spock's breath caught in his throat. She was not dressed in her Star Fleet uniform, instead, she was dressed in her native dress. She had always been outstandingly beautiful, but before him now was beauty that was indescribable. He had to turn his face away from her, regulate his breathing and his physical reaction to Nyota. A cleansing breath, a reaching back into himself allowed him to accomplish what was necessary, he found his voice so he stated,

"I will carry the luggage."

Typical of a Terran, Nyota went back to all the rooms in her quarters to make certain that nothing was forgotten, left on or was out of place then after nodding she proceeded to her door. He saw her take a deep breath and wondered the source of her anxiety and determined it was probably the eventual meeting with her children and then the planned memorial service that would affect her emotions.

He placed both duffle bags on one shoulder and then as a display of support took her elbow in his hand. She looked up and smiled at him and asked,

"You have sensed my emotional state, Spock thank you so much for your support."

He simply nodded

Getting a ride to the surface of Terra was a completely different story from the time of her recruitment. This time there was the waiting in line, waiting in the 'waiting room', waiting to board. Nyota was certain that even Spock patience was wearing thin, since the efficient use of time was one of his priorities and even if that was not the case, she knew that her's certainly had.

Once seated in the shuttle craft Nyota observed that this craft was a far cry from the recruitment vessels from long ago… Those comprised of one long seat on either side of the vessel with glass doors enclosing the cockpit. She looked at Spock and even though his eyes were opened she wondered if there was some form of Vulcan meditation that allowed him to shut out his surrounding and center himself on a particular problem, question or issue. She could not remember him ever mentioning such a practice, so she would wait until a proper time to inquire. She was wondering if he had a degree of concern over the announcement they would make to her children. Nyota knew her children would never protest a decision that would contribute to her well-being.

The pilot announced,

"Three minutes to landing. Thank you for flying Galaxy Shuttle Service and please enjoy your stay on Terra."

Once the vessel had landing and the seat belt sign was turned off, Spock assisted Nyota out of her seat and then retrieved the duffle bags from the overhead compartment. Taking her elbow in his palm he led her to the exit.

When Nyota stepped out of the shuttle she looked skyward and then took a deep breath.

"Spock, do you smell the air, the flowers, the sea? We are robbed of this when we go into space.

"It is a pleasant experience that brings to mind our walk on the beach."

"Thank you so much for your indulgence to my whim in that instance."

"I was pleased to offer that diversion, we had just spent several hours on a very difficult project and since you had often spoken of your love of the sea, I thought that would please you."

Of course he did not mention that it was to satisfy his desire to see her hair blowing in the wind and her joyous explorations.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

In the parking lot on the grounds of the shuttle service there were rows of land crafts that could be rented. Once one's chit was inserted and approved the door of the vehicle would open and its code would be revealed. Spock placed the luggage in the back and assisted Nyota into the passenger seat. Once he was settled in the driver's he asked Nyota,

"Will our first stop be able quiet the rumblings of your stomach?"

"Since my children will not be arriving until this evening would you be agreeable to a second meal at Wong's?"

"I find that suggestion most agreeable."

With that Spock put in the location code and the vehicle started up and Spock guided it to the desired location. After their meal Nyota started to giggle,

"Would you not agree it would be a travesty to return to San Francisco and not visit Fishermen's Wharf?"

"Indeed."

Spock parked the vehicle, paid for parking with his chit and then assisted Nyota out of the vehicle. He then inquired,

"What location requires your attention first?"

"The Aquarium, Spock I think you would even like that idea."

There was a nod and then his hand on her elbow as they proceeded along the boardwalk with the opportunity to enjoy the sights, sounds, scents. While that was not Spock experience, Nyota could not wipe the smile from her face for indeed that was her's.


	8. Chapter 8

Please Tell My Wife

Chapter Eight

Nyota had returned to the sand and sea as joyous as she had those many years go. Spock stood silent as he dutifully held her sandals in his hand. Checking the time she said,

"Do you think we should start our trip over to James' house? The hour passed quickly."

"I believe if we leave now we will arrive within the desired time perimeter."

They returned to their vehicle and after making sure she was properly secured, Spock nodded in the direction of the GPS

Laughing Nyota nodded and pointing forward she borrowed one of another Star Fleet captain's expressions,

"Make it so."

The wheels of the vehicle locked into place to allow land travel and Spock asked Nyota to enter the address into the GPS and as the map came up, Spock guided the vehicle onto the city street.

Spock then addressed Nyota,

"We have enough time to make a brief detour."

With those words he made a turn and within second they found themselves on the Pacific Coastal Highway. Spock knew the exact location he wished to reach and he pulled into a parking spot overlooking the Pacific Ocean with a view of the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Oh, Spock, it has not changed, it is as beautiful as I remember it."

He went around to the passenger side and assisted her exit from the vehicle and they stood together looking out on the scenic view, each one absorbed in their own private memory.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

They returned to the vehicle and within minutes found themselves turning onto the street where James, Jr. lived. They observed three vehicles parked in front of the house. Nyota wondered if any of her other children were already with James. As they walked up to the door it immediately opened and her oldest son stood there with one of his children in his arms,

"Mother..."

He then embraced her and placed his head on her shoulder. Nyota whispered,

"A child is never too old to be embraced by his mother."

He submitted to her embrace.

Her son said,

"We have been so concerned about you. Although the crew was with you, none of us were available to comfort you."

"My sanity and continued life was protected by Spock. He made certain I ate, was not alone, since I could not sleep, my name was removed from the duty roster. He has proved his continued friendship with your father and with us by his taking on that monumental task, all the while he was grieving also."

Spock addressed James, Jr.,

" _Tushah nash-veh k'dular." (I grieve with thee)_

James stood aside to welcome his guest into his home. He then called out,

"T'Lynn, mother and Uncle Spock have arrived."

After an introduction to the children, Last Meal was served and James noticed the fatigue showing on her mother's face he suggested that everyone should retire for the evening.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As Spock turned in his bed for the twelve time in the last thirty minutes. Apparently this will prove to an agitated night. They had arrived in San Francisco, were at James' home so instead of awakening to the constant hum of a star ship engine there was not a sound to be heard. James' home was located in a quiet suburb so there were not even any 'street noises'. Apparently James had chosen this location because his commute to work by flitter was quite easy from this location.

The entire Kirk familly would gather at this home this evening. Before the family's arrival Spock knew he had to speak privately with Nyota. Perhaps he could convince her to make a quick trip into the city to the tea shop they had visited often when she was his teacher's assistant. A visit to that location would indeed stir up unique memories for him at this juncture in his life. He was certain that would allow him to have this all important conversation. Spock's room had its' own private bath and so while the house remained silent, he cleansed himself, dressed and knelt to meditate. He was refreshed when he came back to full consciousness. Then there was a slight knock on the door and a whispered voice,

"Spock, I know you must be awake. Would you care for some tea?"

Opening his door and facing her he answered,

"That would be most welcome."

Seated in James' garden with Spock they were enjoying their tea and also the view of a splendid dawn, Spock finally said,

"Nyota, there is a matter of great importance that I wish to discuss with you that requires no interruption. Would it be agreeable with you to visit the tea shop that we frequented while we both lived here?"

"Spock, that would be wonderful. I would love to see the changes that have taken place in our absence."

So, immediately after breakfast they engaged a flitter and Spock piloted it to the shop where not only did they enjoy two new varieties of imported teas, Spock also purchased several boxes for Nyota and himself. He then engaged the flight mode and they returned to the Pacific Coastal Highway. He again chose the panoramic site that would allow them a spectacular view and seating.

Nyota then inquired,

"What is this secret conversation we have to have out of earshot of another person?"

Spock stood up and walked a few steps from her then turning he started to speak,

"You are well aware of the promise, no really I made it an oath, that I took in regard to you and your family. There is no way that I will not fulfill my promise for I consider it as serious as The Blood Oath.*

With that responsibility has come the need for me to always to be available to protect you. The primary enemy to my fulfilling that promise would be our permanent or even temporary separation from one another due to either one of us being assigned away from one another...to another ship or even another planet. For this reason I must present to you what I believe is the logical solution, so I ask you, would you consent to bonding and marriage to prevent our being separated?"

Nyota noticed the green tinge apparent across his cheeks and ears. She rose from her seat to stand next to him. He continued the conversation in Vulcan,

 _If it would be a more acceptable offer if the marriage and bonding is in name only_ , I will accept your decision in this regard."

Nyota had never see Spock embarassed, nervous or unsure of himself...this was indeed a first. She studied him and then asked,

"Spock, is that what you would want?"

There was no answer. Nyota touched his arm.

"How long Spock?"

Spock bowed his head and simply intoned,

"From the moment I first saw you."

"Why did you not tell me?"

"I was certain I could not give you what you needed."

"Why the changed now?"

"Because I would rather cease to exist then be separated from you now."

Nyota put pressure on his arm and tugged it to get him to look into her eyes.

"Spock, I promise you, it will not be in name only. Do not worry Spock, I will tell the children after the memorial service about your promise to Jim and the only logical way it can be fulfilled is if we are married and bonded. Then we will select when we can be marred and contact a healer who can initiate the bond."

"Nyota, are you certain?"

She responded,

"Are you?"

"Never in my entire life have I been more so."

On tip-toe Nyota kissed his cheek,

"This is a promissory kiss."

With Nyota's response he was embolden and responded by taking Nyota into his arms and kissing her on her lips. Once their lips parted she heard him question,

"Did that expression of affection meet with your approval?"

Nyota laughed as she caressed his face and asked,

"How is it that you know how to kiss, or as you would say, 'express affection'.

"I watched many Terran holo-vids and one that allowed me to learn such an activity was entitled, 'Starman'. It was about an alien visitor from another galaxy, who with a symbiotic body learned many human customs, including expressing affect or as defined by the Terran expression, 'fell in love'. I believe it resonated deeply in me because I could see a similarity in my circumstances because of my growing attachment to you. I viewed it several times."

Smiling Nyota said,

"That was very un-Vulcan of you. One thing for sure is that with your unfailing memory, you did not have to view it more than once."

"That is true, but I chose to do so."

"Spock, you an old romantic."

"Only in regard to you, my Nyota."

That was the first time he had ever spoken of her in a possessive context and it did thrill her. Spock then did something that was completely unexpected, he pulled her close and delivered a truly passionate kiss that left her breathless. Once he released her she shook her head as she attempted to regulate her breathing.

"I feel like a teenager whose been caught necking in a car."

The quizzical look in Spock eyes touched Nyota. With her fingertip she touched his lips and said,

"The explanation will come later.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

They returned to their vehicle and Spock made this request,

"Would you be opposed to a mind-meld? It will be the most expedient way for us to know one another's thoughts."

Nyota nodded.

Spock positioned his hand to carry out the meld and saw Nyota's eyes closed as she was swept up into the images he was transmitting and receiving. Spock saw her breathing become almost labored and checked her vitals which were within Terran normalcy. His heart ached as he again was able to comprehend that she would have accepted him those many years ago. He knew that James and Nyota's life together was one filled with joy and satisfaction and contrary to his Vulcan nature, he felt envy. When she finally surfaced she collapsed into his arms and he refused to act in the way he had years ago when he had observed her need, he held her and soothed her all the while whispering,

"Accept my peace and protection, my cherished one."

Nyota nodded and then closed her eyes and slept in his arms.

With these memories Nyota accepted Spock and her own vulnerability. She wondered what the crew would think once they returned to the ship married and bonded. They would have to have some questions asked of them and with Spock at her side they would answer them.

A/N: Please excuse the first download of this chapter. I could not get the laptop to accept my corrections so I have been juggling between two computers on two different levels in my house...no joke.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: STOP! If you have not read the rewritten chapter eight, please do so before you continue reading.**

Please Tell My Wife

Chapter Nine

While he navigated the vehicle he thought back on what had predicated their present situation. During their many conversation regarding how to fulfill James' dictates, it was Nyota who had come to the conclusion that the solution was marriage and bonding. While that was what initiated their present focus, it dawned on him that with all the happenings of late all of their actions had been based on his and Nyota attempting to prevent separation from one another. However, from his view of old Terran films he was aware that there was some formality that proceeded a Terran couples 'engagement'.

In their anxious effort to find a logical solution to their problem and their haste to make sure that her children would see how necessary that step was, he had not considered her 'feelings'. From what he remembered from those films, there was usually the male and female, perhaps having a dinner for just the two of them, probably some music was playing, the two might have even danced and then the expectant male would lower himself to one knee and ask the female for her hand in marriage. Spock logically concluded that the actions taken would make the occasion memorable and the couple would be able to recount the experience for all of their married life. Of course, Spock determined that once they returned to their ship, this lapse on his part would be rectified.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

James,Jr. had recently relocated from Vulcan to Terra and another assignment from Star Fleet. When they turned onto James, Jr.'s street they noticed that there were already three cars in his driveway. Of course, they could not be certain if they all belonged to the owner of the house or if some of his siblings had already arrived.

Spock exited the vehicle and assisted Nyota out from the passenger side. Spock was not certain how they should present themselves at the door so Nyota decided for him, she placed her arm through his and briefly lay her head on his arm for a brief moment and then smiled up at him. There must have been someone serving as 'look-out' for as soon as they reached the door it swung open and James stood before them with his children in his arms.

"Mother, Uncle Spock, I hope your trip was pleasant."

He was about to turn to escort his guest in when his mother said,

"A mother can always give her son and her grandson a kiss."

The façade dissolved, and James placed his head on his mother's shoulder and his voice shook as he said,

"Mother, we were worried for you."

Nyota caressed the back of her son's neck and whispered,

"I appreciate your concern, but know this, that I would have died if it was not for Spock. He made sure I ate, did not wander aimlessly in the hallways, and because I did not sleep well, he would not put me on the duty roster. He was and continues to be our family's best friend."

James, Jr. turned to Spock,

"Uncle Spock, I cannot begin to thank you for your constancy."

Spock simply nodded in acknowledgement.

James, Jr. laughed and looked at his mother and said,

"Some things never change."

Nyota laughed and punched her son's arm,

"We would not want it any other way."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Finally they made their way into the dining room and within minutes the bell rang and James, Jr. went to answer and then Nyota heard the voice of her daughter addressing an unknown house occupant.

"Where is Momma?"

Then came the hurried footsteps and her daughter fell into her arms,

"Oh Momma.

Being the emotional creature that she was, T'Paula, shed long held tears.

"We didn't know if you were injured along with Daddy. Star Fleets' obligation only applies to fatalities, or serious injuries. No details were provided only the notifications orchestrated along with accompanied formalities. We knew that you were in deep space and unable to communicate with us. The time spend waiting was horrible."

Bringing up his wife rear was Karras, who held their twins in his arms and with their daughter holding on to his pant leg. He nodded at his mother-in-law and uttered the formal sympathy,

"We grieve with thee."

It appeared that at least one of his siblings had a key for now the door opened and Christopher entered with his fiancée, Erika in tow. He was able to zero in on the location of the conversation and immediately stood before his mother,

"Mom, you have no idea how glad I am to see you. Let's take a look at you. You've have lost quite a bit of weight, but in view of the circumstances it is understandable."

When he embraced her he whispered,

"Excuse the 'macho man' façade, I do not wish to appear less manly in the sight of my intended. I guess under other circumstances I would be blubbering like a baby. "

Gesturing toward his female he said,

"Momma, this is Erika.

Nyota looked at the young woman before her, a true beauty who offered her words of condolence.

Nyota then turned and introduced Spock to her son's fiancée with the words,

"Allow me to introduce to you our family's closest friend, Commander Spock."

Spock nodded and simply said,

" _Dif-thor heh smu sma ko-kugalsu Erika."_ (Live long and prosper fiancee' Erika)

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

Before long, all of the siblings had arrived and they were seated in the family room, with children scattered about playing, sleeping, being nursed or looking about them for some the answers to the question,

'Who are all these people.'

Food had been ordered and was served buffet style, thankfully, the consumables could be eaten at room temperature. Some of the Kirk males were making inquiries about The Enterprise and any updates they were unaware of.

Montgomery was able to give Spock an update on the language department. Spock was able to question him about the increase in diversion in the student body at The Academy.

Amazingly, the greatest increase in Academy enrollment were Vulcan who had lived off planet for many years. Spock recalled that off-planet recruitment teams were sent out at the most every four years. Their destinations were very much regulated by certain needs created by the star ship missions.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

James, Jr. came and sat down next to Spock and simply asked,

'Uncle Spock, you were there, how did my father died?"

"I personally had to surrender to intensive meditation to finally be able to place that memory in the deep recesses of my mind. I would sincerely wish that you not be privy to the details of your father, my friends demise. Before he died your father made certain request of me that I will fulfill even at the cost of my own life, his death has changed my life's direction. While we are all together, I believe your mother will address the contents of your father's requests.

James nodded,

"Thank you Uncle Spock, I will abide by your advice. Then going back in time he asked Spock,

"Do you remember when I asked you to help me with my first level science project?"

Spock nodded, then stated,

"You used the wrong amounts of the necessary ingredients and created a minor explosion. Fortunately, the project was being constructed in a safe environment and caused no damage to it's surrounding, however the project was destroyed. I was unaware of exactly what happened after that?

"I brought the pieces into the classroom and before the teacher's eyes I reconstructed what was left of the project within record time. I got a perfect score on that project."

"Indeed."

Everyone was fed, relaxed and attentive. Nyota stood to address her children and said,

"Spock and I have a message to us from your father."


	10. Chapter 10

Please Tell My Wife

Chapter Ten

Nyota insisted that Spock stand next to her and then spoke to her children.

"Your father had joined with an exploration party on a planet that showed no signs of life that could prove threatening. Knowing your father, you understand found it difficult to remain on board so when the organized group beamed down, your father had Commander Sulu to take the con. Once on the surface he decided to engage in a private explore with Spock closely following him. In a clearing by a cave entrance your father was attacked by an animal whose habitat was said cave. Your father's wounds were fatal. Your Uncle Spock was with him and gave him comfort and peace. Your father's message to all of us was known to Vulcan greeting, 'Live Long and Prosper'. Spock was also given a special assignment-to make sure that I would be protected from harm. Spock's view of that promise is as serious as the Vulcan Blood Oath*, he will carry it out even at the cost of his own life.

This is a heavy assignment in view of our chosen professions. So after much conversation and for Spock, extensive meditation, we have come to the only logical solution to carry out your father's instruction to him and it is that Spock and I must marry and also be bonded by a Vulcan Healer. In this way we would never been separated from one another by a Star Fleet assignment."

There was the scrapping of James, Jr's chair and he gestured for his siblings to join him in the hallway. Spock took Nyota's hand in his and they turned to face the doorway to await the children's reentry.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

It was T'Paula's voice that then was heard,

"Don't you see the logic behind Momma's statement. It is only if they are married that Uncle Spock would truly be able t protect her. Dad knew that. This is not the time to be concerned about the proper time limit to grieve. Whether Dad died one hour ago, or a year ago, Mom still needs to be protected, she is on a star ship sometimes meeting with hostilities and unknown dangers. Uncle Spock's protection will put my mind at ease.

Karras,T'Paula's bondmate spoke up,

"The Vulcan bond will allow him to always know where she is and aow them to be 'parted, but never parted'."

In a very excited voice T'Paula continued,

"Why can't they get married and bonded here while we are all together?"

James seemed to be coming around. Montgomery stood and said,

"Dad knew what he was saying, knew what he was doing, to ask Spock to take on the task that he no longer could fulfill. Spock is the friend that would be most qualified to carry out his wishes. As we know, he had never failed Dad before. We all knew of the various time that it was Spock who risked his life for our father. How can we best show our confidence in him? It would be to agree to the fulfillment of our father's wishes for both Mom and Uncle Spock. It might be a marriage of convenience, but I can deal with that if I can be assured that Mom will have the surety of protection, really the best protection Dad could envision. We should allow Mom to also be able to 'Live Long and Prosper' and she can best do that with Uncle Spock at her side."

T'Paula was besides her self with excitement and she said,

"Let us go really1 welcome Uncle Spock to our family."

Spock and Nyota was facing the as they entered and James walked to the and siled and said

"Uncle Spock please accept all of us as your real family."

Spock nodded as Nyota smiled up at him and looking at each one of them he responded,

"It would be an honor."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

T'Paula, her emotions started to take over and she did not attempt to suppress them. Years living with her Vulcan husband had allowed her to train herself thusly, finally said,

"Mom, we have a wedding to plan."

Karras went to his bondmate's side to comfort her and then addressed Spock,

" _Osu Spock, K['mekh dungi y't'yez due, T'Pauls my't'yez Karass."_ (Our mother will complete you' (as) T'Paula completes me)

Spock and Nyota returned to James, Jr's home just as the other children and grandchildren were arriving. The grandchildren had been instructed to not invade 'Uncle' Spock's space—'DO NOT TOUCH' had been rehearsed, recited and instilled in all of the young minds.

Even after all these years, the family enjoyed food from Wong's restaurant that was now managed by Mr. Wong's two sons and several of his grandsons were in training. Mr. Wong had long ago went to Kenya, opened a restaurant, met and married a Kenyan woman who was also a cook. Before he passed away at the age of one hundred and fifty-eight, he had opened a chain of eateries throughout Kenya. His widow still managed the one located in Nairobi.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Of course, the entire family was present at the memorial service and they had insisted that Spock sit with them instead of with the crew members of The Enterprise, who were seated behind the family.

Many high ranking members of Star Fleet spoke of James T. Kirk, some had known him, other simply knew OF him, but it was with Spock's walk toward the lectern that a hush fell over the audience.

Spock first looked at Nyota, then at her children and simply said,

" _Tushah nash-veh k'dular_ (I grieve with thee).

He then addressed the audience at large…

"James Tiberius Kirk was my captain, but more importantly, he was my friend. It was he that taught me what it meant to be a friend. In the language of my people there are several words that can mean 'friend', none of which come close to what Jim and I came to know about one another. We trusted each other with one another's lives and for that reason I was grieved when I was unable to defend my friend during his last battle. However, I am committed to fulfilling his final commands to me, to protect his family even at the cost of my own life, this privilege, I take on willingly.

Looking at his captain's family he said,

" _Dif-tor heh smu sma_ (Live long and prosper).

Then looking down at his captain's urn he first gave the Star Fleet Salute and then the Vulcan _ta' al_ and said,

"Thank you Jim, I will not forget."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

After the service and their meal at James Jr's, Nyota said she had something very important to discuss with her family. First I want you to hear from Spock about your father's request of him.

Spock went into his lecture mode and stood up at the head of the table.

"I am certain you know that your father lost his life on an 'away mission'. It was an error of judgement on the part of a soul that was ever adventurous and wanting endless discovery for it was unknown life form that attacked your father from his underground lair. Before we could be beamed back your father, knowing that his injuries were most grave gave me instructions that would affect his family and my relationship with you all.

Your father made me swear that I would look after you all, even at the cost of my own life. His special request had to do with your mother for he was now, if never before, the dangers inherent to our assignments in Star Fleet, so request indicated his desire that I assure that nothing would prevent be from carrying out his last command to me."

Nyota then posed the question,

"Could Spock carry out your father wishes if we were assigned to different ships, or different planets?"

Her children's faces were sober as they nodded in the negative or simply said 'No'.

As would be expected your Uncle Spock has sought out the logical solution. We must marry and become bonded under Vulcan tradition. With no possibility of separation, Spock would be able to carry out his responsibility. With his mother's explanation James, Jr. gestured for his siblings to join him in the hallway. There was hushed conversation as each sibling shared their thoughts.

In the final analysis James spoke each one's thoughts,

"Since Uncle Spock has sought out the logical solution to his dilemma, we should support him and Mamma in their wish to not be separated. This is not the time to designate a proper length of time to grieve, but one to give resolution to a singular problem.:

All the siblings agreed.

It was then that their sister, with her truly feminine reaction, provided the males with true closure,

"In a day or two, couldn't they just get married while we are all here. Her brothers nodded in 'Spock-like' mode, all agreed that their sister had just revealed the logical solution to Spock and their mother's problem. T'Paula was certain her Vulcan bondmate would have reached the same conclusion.

Returning to the dining room the males went to Spock and while they truly would have loved to shake Spock's hand, they instead gave him the Vulcan salute and James, Jr, said,

"If it is acceptable to you, we will still call you Uncle Spock."

Nyota started crying and in an unusual display of Terran affection Spock went to her to provide comfort, an action he had not taken those many years ago and Nyota looked up at him and smiling said,

"Better late than never."

* Vulcan Blood Oath is my creation. The thought behind it is that the if the person did not live up to the requirements of the oath he must take his own life. The oath is usually sealed by the mixture of the two parties blood.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Dear Readers: Please forgive me for the long delay between postings, there was a serious problem with my computer.

Please Tell My Wife

Chapter Eleven

Nyota looked up at Spock and suggested,

"Perhaps we can secure the services of a justice of the peace."

Spock replied,

"Any Star Fleet commanding officer can perform the civil ceremony for us. Would you object if I contact Admiral Pike and request his services?"

All heads nodded. Spock stated that they would visit the Vulcan Embassy this day to request the services of a healer to perform the bonding ceremony. T'Paula was already planning a menu for the after-wedding dinner. Of course, Wong's would cater the affair. She then looked up her mother and said,

"Mom. You need a wedding dress."

"No Dear, been there, done that, we will be married in our Star Fleet uniforms."

Spock looked down at her as she made that statement and he remembered how their eyes had found one another's when she had married James. Spock knew that her statement was based on that experience. Now they would have their entire lives together which will give the opportunity to help her understand the depth of his devotion and commitment to her safety and happiness.

Spock raised his hands to get the attention of all of the family.

"Your mother and I must take care of some important matters. Please excuse us. We shall return in time for Last Meal."

Their first stop was the embassy and Spock located Sonon, a healer he had visited many years prior. Typical of Vulcan physicality, his visage remained unchanged. Upon seeing Spock, the aged healer then looked at Nyota and then said to Spock,

"At last Spock, you have met the one who can complete you. Please do not allow her out of your sight. Now, how might I be of service?

Spock answered in Vulcan, advising Sonan that he and Nyota were desirous of entering a bonded state and would like to secure his services.

Sonon questioned Nyota,

"Do you wish to be bonded to Osu Spock?"

Nyota's answer was ' _Ha'_ (Yes _)._

"When to you require my services?"

"As soon as possible. We are on leave from our starship posting."

Nyota looked up at Spock and he nodded.

Sonan, having many years of interacting with Terrans noticed Nyota's quizzical look and so questioned her,

"Of your own free will, is this what you also want?"

Nyota responded,

"Yes, yes it is, but I am just completely ignorant of what is involved."

Sonan answered,

"The actual bonding take minutes. It does not require any preparation on either of your parts. It will not cause either one of you undue discomfort, but afterward you might find yourself in need of rest."

He then turned to Spock.

"If the two require my services, I am available to perform the bonding ceremony immediately. Is that what you both would want?"

Spock looked at Nyota and she nodded. Spock said,

"It is."

Sonan left their presence and returned with three formal Vulcan robes. Of course, these were not the ones that Spock had envisioned for his bonding. However, he would make certain that formal robes, richly embroidered with his family's name and their clan's lateral history would shortly be presented to his Nyota. The healer gave two of the robes to Spock who then assisted Noyta to put it on and he donned his. They then were taken to a large room with a ceremonial fire burning. Sonan instructed the couple to kneel before him and Sonan explained to Nyota exactly what he was going to do to make her 'one with Spock,' never ever to part as long as they both lived. Placing the fingers of both hands to their meld points, Sonan drew their consciousness into his own and then joined them. The two joined minds were then were returned to their owners.

The first thought conveyed to Nyota by Spock was,

'I will care for you, protect you and give you my undying devotion. My Nyota, please accept me as your bondmate.''

Her response, accompanied by a blinding smile was a simple head nod and her message, 'I love you Spock.' He then sent,

"I will expect a more convincing assurances when we are alone."

Nyota'a smile was filled with wonder with this new experience for she knew that the messages were silent and private. She now fully understood the truthfulness of the Vulcan expression, 'parted, but never parted'.

After leaving the embassy Spock took her waist and turned her to face him,

"Do you know what your last name is now?"

Nyota shook her head, and said,

"The only name I have ever heard was S'chin T'gai."

"That is my clan designation, my family name is Xtmprsqzntwlph."

Nyota was a gifted xenolinquist, outstanding in areas of communication, but as she watched his mouth as he pronounced his name, she knew she would be unable to connect all those consonants together, so she simply said,

"Professionally, I think I will go back to my maiden name."

"Looking down at her Spock simply said,

"Indeed."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The reentered their vehicle and Spock guided the vehicle down the driveway, through the embassy gates and then to the streets. They were on Federation Boulevard and passed many stores. Spock drove into the parking lot of one of them, assisted Nyota out of the vehicle and as she looked up she saw a neon sign…Schwartz Jewelry. Spock must have noticed this store sometime in the past. He ushered her inside and led her to a display counter containing diamond rings. Nyota put her hand to her mouth whispered,

"Spock you do not have to do this."

"Would you deprive me of what I have waited for so long? Remember the saying from one of your Terran pieces of literature…'I wish to broadcast my prosperous love."

Spock approached an elegantly dressed gentlemen and inquired,

"Do you have a private stock of rings, perhaps some estate jewelry?"

The gentlemen looked the couple over, noticed their Star Fleet uniforms with their rank bars and decided not to be judgmental.

The gentlemen then escorted Spock and Nyota to a private room and within a few minutes a young gentlemen appeared wearing a fourteen caret smile,

"My name is Joshua, I understand you want something out of the ordinary. May I ask what exactly you are looking for?"

"I wish to purchase a bridal set for my wife. We have just returned to Terra after a five-year mission and I wish to present my wife with something special. The cost is not in any way a deterrent."

The salesman bowed his head and said,

"I will bring in some selections for you to look at. You may take as much time as you need."

Spock looked around and discovered why jewelry of such great value could be left for the customer's scrutiny, there were security cameras above them and on all four walls. He was certain that the mirror he observed on the wall was a one way, which explained why they could be placed in a room, with a closed door while they looked over expensive jewelry.

Spock opened the first display case and gestured to Nyota to see if there was anything she found pleasing. There was no selection made from that display.

"Spock, I do not need anything ostentatious."

"My Nyota, all those years I longed for you, desired your mind and body, no credits were spent on any other female. So, while you may not desire to wear this gift I give you often, please be assured that I want only the best for you and even in this matter, I wish to express my devotion to you. Is not a gift of jewelry suppose to serve such a purpose? "

Nyota nodded and then said,

"I agree to this arrangement if you allow me to pick a ring for you and pay for it myself. Believe me, it will not be extravagant."

"As you wish Nyota."

Spock then settled another tray in front of Nyota. Since she had no intention of spending her day of bonding in a room a little larger than a walk-in closet she started to examine the display closely. She was not certain whether she wanted a diamond ring but she attracted to the rings that had colorful stones so she started looking at these in earnest. Nyota finally decided on a gold antique ring with a diamond center stone and two amber stones on either side. She was certain the amber would serve as a compliment to her skin coloring. Spock placed the ring on her finger and then she selected a simple gold band to complete the set and the matching band for her gift to him.

As if by some unknown signal Joshua made his appearance. Spock showed their choices and the jeweler wrote on a piece of paper the individual charges. Nyota supplied her chit and placed the gold band on Spock's finger.

Nyota was not sure how she viewed her current situation, she was bonded, engaged to wed and of legal age and Spock was looking at her like he had never done before and when they finally seated themselves in their vehicle he simply said,

"With my entire being I desire you My Nyota."

Then taking her chin in his hand, setting a spark that engulfed her entirely he lifted her face to his and kissed her, and while doing so placed his hand to her meld points and sent her a vision of his desires that were imprinted on her and she simply said,

"Take me Spock for I am yours."


	12. Chapter 12

Please Tell My Wife

Chapter Eleven

Nyota heard his thoughts,

"Nyota, I did not mean to frighten you by my most intense thoughts."

"You have not and will never frighten me."

In the deepest recesses of his mind, Spock certainly hoped that would be the case. James had been privy of the Vulcan hormonal imbalance known as Pon Far, whether he had shared such information with his wife was doubtful.

With that encouragement Nyota noticed a slight change in his visage and noticed his perusal of the establishments that lined both side of Federation Boulevard. He activated the directional signal and before she knew it Spock had pulled up in front of a palatial hotel, waited for the valet to secure their vehicle and then escorted Nyota to the front desk,

"Do you have an accommodation designated as a 'Bridal Suite?"

"Yes Sir there are several."

"Do you have one totally private and isolated?"

"That would be our penthouse accommodations."

Spock deposited his chit on the counter as the clerk entered the information onto the computer.

"Sir, is there any luggage?"

"None."

The clerk placed an entry card key along with Spock's chit on the counter and advised Spock that the elevator would take them express to the penthouse.

Spock nodded and took Nyota arm as they proceeded to the elevator.

"Spock we are to return to James' home for Last Meal."

Looking down at her and with the Vulcan equivalent of a grin said,

"I do not believe I should be denied that for which I have longed for so many years because of a meal."

"Should I contact James and tell them to proceed without us?"

"That would be most wise", were his words as they reached their suite and Nyota registered surprise as Spock picked her up in his arms and after they exited the elevator he sent it back to ground level.

Spock held Nyota's arms as he looked into her eyes,

"Did you mean what you said in the vehicle?"

"I did."

Then with an uncommon display of emotion he said as he picked her up,

"It is not one way My Nyota, for I am yours."

With that statement he carried her across the living room area into a large spacious bedroom that allowed them to view the ocean. He knelt before her and said aloud,

"Nyota I have dreamed of you for years and tried to imagine what will now become a reality to me. I am certain that the actual realization will cause all other mental images to pale into insignificance."

Caressing her neck he closed his eyes and whispered,

"Will you allow me to see your body unadorned?"

Spock then stood and faced Nyota.

The lump in Nyota throat prevented her from verbalizing an answer, she simply nodded in the affirmative. With that allowance Spock reached down and started at her throat and very slowly started to remove her clothing, one piece at a time, unhurriedly, with steady hands and sure fingers. When the only two pieces left covered her most intimate areas, he looked at her with his eyes intense with longing and wonder. He placed her hands at the row of buttons that he indicated that she should now address. Nyota had been married to a human for well over twenty five years, knew exactly how James would respond to her touch but she had no idea how different this experience would be but she knew for a certain that Spock would be gentle with her and that she would be a very willing partner.

Nyota had kicked off her shoes and now only in his own underwear Spock removed his boots. " _Taluhk nash-veh K'dular Nyota_ " (I cherish thee Nyota). I have lived a life apart from you as a shell of a male, you now will make me whole."

His kisses were like flames on her flesh, he sent to her how he would continue their intimacy before it was initiated. He was masterful in his attentions and through the bond he would lead Nyota ever forward and she could truly say within the bond he had taken her where she had never gone before.

They were both breathless and Spock was holding her in a tight embrace. It was then that she remembered that she had not contacted her children. In her present state of undress she certainly could not contact them through the com unit in the living room. Instead she sent a message apologizing and advising her children that the business at the embassy had required that they stay longer than anticipated and that they would return the next morning.

They were facing one another on the bed and Spock was running his fingers through her hair. She then noticed the scar on his abdomen and running her fingers across the raised tissues inquired,

"Spock, where and when did you receive this injury?"

Spock wondered to himself if the presence of the scar had decided for him not to ever be seen in swimming trunks.

"That scar is of long standing. I received it when I was seven years old during one of my ventures into the forge."

"The forge?"

"It is a wild, untamed desert area on my home planet. It is the place a Vulcan youth goes at seven years of age to address his kahs'wan . "

"His what?"

"It is a time of testing that Vulcan males must survive without food, water or weapon. The completion of this tests proves to all your worthiness to carry your family and clan names. Prior to that time I was only known as Spock, son of Sarek. Now my name includes my lateral history that traces my line back to Surek, the founder of Vulcan logic.* It was he who brought our people up from the savage clannish wars that, if they had continued, would have led to our extinction. It was during this test that I met with a fierce _kahm-yekculsu (a carnivorous animal)_ and was saved from certain death by my pet, _sehlat_ who killed the beast but at the cost of his own life. I grieved for a long time and realized that even an animal can have an attachment so strong that they are willing to die a sacrificial death. But it also ingrained in me the need to logically do all I could to save either my life or the life of another in order to if at all possible, prevent grief. I do know of one occasion I failed in this regard."

With a very pensive look on her face she said,

"So while James had a similar mind set all would agree that his was tainted by recklessness, while yours was elevated by logic. The two of you made an excellent team."

"Be assured that I will not by default take on that endearing quality of my friend."**

Spock ran his fingers down her face and traced his mark on her body and breathed heavily,

"I would be gratified if you would advise me that my conduct during our intimacy did not alarm you or cause you severe discomfort."

"Spock, you told me that we would complete one another and that is exactly what happened."

Then placing her palm on his cheek she gently placed her lips on his and whispered,

"Maybe you would be willing for us to complete one another again?"

He groaned with anticipation and took her into his arms and kissed his bondmate passionately as she murmured in Vulcan "Taluhk nash-veh K'dular", (I cherish thee).

*The thought of receiving full family recognition is not cannon.

**Maybe some might find it unnerving for this conversation about a now deceased husband to be out of place in this setting, but neither one of these parties are in the least bit threatened by this conversation, they are simply shared memories.


	13. Chapter 13

Please Tell My Wife

Chapter Thirteen

Spock ordered breakfast and lovingly prepared Nyota a perfect cup of coffee. He sat on the edge of the bed and drank his first cup of tea for the day. Nyota held the blanket against her still unclothed body and slowly drank her coffee. She thought to herself, well actually there were no more 'her own thoughts' how pleasant it would be to stay here for another day…and night, but duty did call, for she was certain that her children had made great plans for them. As she finished her coffee she proceeded to walk toward the bathroom, her covering fell to the floor and before she could make it to the bathroom entrance, he had reached her side and simply touched her and it translated into his desires, which she welcomed.

Eventually they were dressed, had eaten and were headed out of the door. Spock was walking by her side and then placed his arm around her waist, the movement was accompanied by the thought,

'This action is not in the least bit improper for you are my K'diwa.'

"Spock, what is the Terran equivalent of that designation?"

"There is none," was his reply.

"Why is that?"

"Because your mind and body is not equipped to accomplish that designation with its possible final outworking ."

"How are you able?"

"When we were bonded, we are joined, but maintain our own identifies, but the bonding gives part of me to you and part of you to me, our continued bonding depend on one another, but our lives are not dependent on one another. So, while if one of us cease to exist, the grief is quite intense,bit for a Vulcan bondmate, especially so for the male, it is a known fact that a widowed bondmate can will themselves to die, this is an individual choice. With the removal of the deceased mate's existence from his or her own, the surviving Vulcan mate can shuts down his life functions and cease to exist.

My Nyota, a Vulcan in a healing trance can select the parts of his body that needs the benefits of that trance and can heal themselves. So the isolation of the organs that sustain life is not foreign to us. So you being half my heart, half my soul indicates that I have determined that your presence is necessity for my continued life. Not every bonded Vulcan mate chooses that distinct relationship with a bondmate. "

"Spock, what does that mean?"

"Simply that I have chosen to not exist apart from you, I choose death with you rather life without you."

Nyota face paled and tears wield in her eyes.

"Spock, please, please do not die because of me. Your normal lifespan will exceed mine. You could continue to contribute so much to my family. Is there any way you could reconsider such a commitment?"

"What I have decided is not an oath, it is a personal decision I have made."

"So, you do not have to carry out that commitment?"

"Yes, that is true. It is not something that I anticipate having to deal with within the near future. We are just beginning our life together."

"So, we must learn to live life to the fullest."

"Indeed."

Nyota stood on her tip-toes and planted a kiss on her Spock's lips and closed her eyes as he touched her meld points in order to relive their previous passionate hours. Smiling broadly she simply said,

"You are quite a romantic."

"There is no such word in my native language."

"You are half human."

"Your statement is true."

"So you can mentally process that word."

Taking her into a fierce embrace he said,

"As you are witness, it is not merely a mental process, K'diwa."

Twisting free of him,

"Spock if we do not leave here, we will have to take an even longer period of time explaining our absence to the children."

"Indeed."

Spock guided her to the door of the elevator and when they reached the front desk he said,

"If that suite is available we would like to secure it for two more nights."

The clerk checked the computer input and indicated with a nod that it was available. He had all the information that would allow him to secure that suite for them. Nyota amused voice questioned,

"What will we tell the children?"

"Simply that we will be enjoying the luxury of the Trump Hotel honeymoon suite."

"You are incorrigible."

"In this case you are correct in your estimation. Do you wish a change?"

Holding his arm tighter she sent,

"Never ever."

Threading her arm through his he patted her arm and sent,

"For this I am grateful."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The trip from the hotel to James, Jr's house took minute and Nyota rang the bell and T'Paula rushed to the door.

"We were a bit worried, but we knew you were with Uncle Spock and that he would always protect you."

Nyota smiled,

"Yes, Spock has taken good care of me. We were able to meet with a healer at the embassy."

"Did you two request his services?"

"You know the Terran expression, 'a bird in the hand…?"

"Yes…"

"We took advantage of his availability. I will have to have Uncle Spock tell you what my Vulcan bond name is."

Spock verbalized the name and T'Paula started laughing.

"I am pleased I can just call you Momma. Do you want your sons to be made aware to this event?"

"No, we will just have the wedding as planned."

Kissing her mother T'Paula said,

"Uncle Spock, you can see how a daughter is so valuable to her mother. We can sense things. I was thinking that you two had been bonded when you did not return to the house last night."

Nyota mentioned,

"We will leave again tonight and will stay away the next night also."

T'Paula nodded and finally remembered,

"Mom, you have to see the menu for the reception."

Taking her mother's hand she took her into the dining room and produced the Wong menu with the selection checked off in red.

Nyota passed the menu to Spock who glanced at it and was grateful for the lack of animal flesh on the selections. He nodded.

Nyota simply smiled up at him and then returned to the living room to await the rest of the family from their bedrooms.

T'Paula left them seated on the living couch staring intently into each other eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Please Tell My Wife

Chapter Fourteen

Spock stood up as he heard noises from the hallway and anticipated the presence of at least one of his now step-children. As he waited it was James who made his appearance and went over and kissed his mother and then addressed Spock,

"I hope that everything at the embassy worked out to allow you to complete that bit of business. Were you able to secure the services of a healer?"

"Yes, the healer was present and was an old acquaintance of mine."

"Is he is aware of your need for his services?"

"Indeed, he was made fully aware and advised us of his immediate availability."

A quizzical look crossed James' face which gave the opportunity for his mother to add to the conversation.

"Spock and I are now bonded according to the rites of Vulcan."

James' eyes widened and then a smile tugged at his lips,

"That explain your absence last night."

Spock's immediate answer was,

"Indeed it does."

"Congratulations Uncle Spock, and Mom. We all have immediate cause for celebration."

Turning, James proceeded down the hallway to knock on all the bedroom doors saying,

"Everyone up, we must have a wedding breakfast."

Spock took Nyota's elbow and walked her to the window and then asked,

"Nyota, are you uncomfortable with this abrupt revelation?"

"No, no Spock, I am very pleased that my children are so accepting and now we just have to make it through the coming wedding."

"Nyota, I realize that Terran tradition dictates that we take what is called a honeymoon, but I think we will just have to travel back to same bridal suite where we were housed in last night."

Nyota smiled and said,

"I guess you are right."

Spock simply nodded, but Nyota noticed a joyful look in his eyes.

Spock then sent her a vision of what he anticipated for the coming evening. With the early timing of the wedding ceremony and dinner afterward time was allowed for them to return to the hotel for the evening and the following day, they should be able to do a little sightseeing, perhaps stop by Star Fleet Headquarters, return to the hotel and then the next day return to Freeport Space Station.

Spock asked,

"Do you wish to see OUR children before returning to Freeport?"

"We will contact them individually once we are still at Freeport. I am certain that they are presently all in transport to their homes."

Spock's comment was simply,

"Your reasoning is sound."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Meanwhile on the other side of town a Terran male, of unknown age arose from his bed to start another day. It has been observed that in many situations there might be an individual or group that we might term as 'wanna be's'. So there was in San Francisco a Justice of the Peace who was Terran, but how much he wished he had been born on Vulcan. At one point he had seriously considered cosmetic surgery to have his ears altered to mimic that of a Vulcan. After seriously considering that action he determined that that action would seriously question his mental stability and so, he refrained from the action that appeared could have no reversal. The name of this almost singular individual was Judge Henry Bollings, but in certain circles he had adopted the Vulcan name S'onon. Because of his study of 'everything Vulcan' he was very much aware of the many Vulcan/Terran bondings and subsequent marriages and he was much sought after because of his appreciate and respect for the Vulcan Way. He knew the vocalization for the bonding ceremony but of course was not equipped to perform such a ceremony. Once the day and time had been determined when Spock and his mother wished to be wed, James, Jr. had contacted him and advised him of the particulars. Of course, he had been invited to the reception. He was in hopes that there would be some Vulcan fare eaten at the celebratory meal.

So it was on this morning he arose and knelt before his meditation flame to perform his own version of Vulcan meditation to start his day. He picked out a formal robe with which to present himself at the given address. The actual ceremony would take at the most ten minutes. Then he usually enjoyed the reception and conversation, and then would retire to his small apartment alone.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock had conditioned himself to have a degree of outward manifestation of devotion to His Nyota _._ As he explained to Nyota, her children could observe these very un-Vulcan activities and gain confidence as to the degree of his attachment to their mother. After breakfast the entire family decorated the living room for the ceremony. Spock stood by Nyota's side and handed her the 'scotch tape'. He still experienced constant queries as to why Terran's added qualifying identities to their products. For instance, what makes the adhesive tape 'Scotch'? In his mind much of it was based on the commercial system that was constantly in competition with itself.

Once that task was completed, lunch was served and then the children were sent to the family room and the hired baby sitters were instructed to have them bathed by fifteen hundred hours, they would be dressed one-half hour before the ceremony. There was little chance for any of the children to experience a clothing malfunction if the wedding following close on the coattails of their being dressed.

T'Paula would stand with her mother and James would stand with Spock. In a way, Nyota was pleased that the affair would just include family. AT this point, a ribbing directed at Spock would be most unwelcome.

The judge presented himself at the door one-half hour before the scheduled ceremony and appeared utterly ridiculous dressed in his Vulcan robes when the bride and groom presented themselves in their Star Fleet uniforms. None the less, for Spock and Nyota, it allowed them to be comforted in the fact that at this point in time, many people were drawn to the simple, yet sensibleness of The Vulcan Way. The concept of meditation, vegetarian diet, comfortable, non-constricting garments were being discovered as quite 'logical'. So much had happened during their time away from Terra.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

So it was that our couple stood up, recited their vows, exchanged rings and were pronounced a married couple. This was followed by a small show of affection and after the license was signed and congratulation were expressed, the catered food was served. Spock went to 'settle accounts' with the judge and inquired as to whether he had ever toured the Vulcan Embassy. When the question was answered in the negative Spock handed the judge his card and informed the gentlemen that the card would gain him entry and he would be afforded a personal guided tour. Judge Bollings was beside himself with gratitude, but before he could speak his immense gratitude, Spock nodded and returned to Nyota's side. Spock ate nothing, Nyota picked at her food and finally after a lengthy farewell their children shooed them out the door and Spock and Nyota were alone.

Spock held her hand as they walked toward their vehicle. He pointed upward at the starry heaven and said,

"Would you miss all of that?"

Nyota smiled and said,

"When one has something far more wonderful, the stars pale into insignificance."

The trip to the hotel did not take long and as Spock entered the lobby of the hotel, he breathed deeply, took Nyota's hand and said,

"Total satisfaction is an excellent substitute for adventure."

Nyota took the front of her husband's uniform and pulled him toward the elevator and said,

"We will make our own adventure."

And they did.

FINIS

A/N

Well Folks, not a dramatic ending, no fireworks or canon fire just a last view of our favorite couple.

I was not in the least bit inspired by Star Trek Beyond and saw no new directions to take our couple, so felt it would be OK to sign off here. I am not particular pleased with this story for of course, I would have liked to go out with a bang, not a whisper. One of my most valued readers Nyotarules, suggested that we visit 'The Settlement' again and perhaps we will, but in the near future I will post under my name in the Books section of Fan Fiction under one of my favorite books of all time, 'Pride and Prejudice'. Not sure when the first post will occur, but if you do not think it a traitorous act to switch venues, I hope you will join me there.

Love to All,

Botsey


End file.
